


Best Dressed

by completelyhopeless



Series: Shirt Theft [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, could be friends could be more, shirt theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is in a hurry to change after a mission despite Clint's insistence that she was the belle of the ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Dressed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



> One more from the list of prompts. I have a few more to get to, but this was the last shirt theft one. Well, unless I do that follow up with Clint taking Coulson's shirt because Natasha stole his... Only Coulson's shirts belong to May, which is an interesting thought.

* * *

“I swear that was the quickest wardrobe change you've ever made,” Clint teased, looking at the door and shaking his head. “What was it, itchy?”

“No.”

“Annoying fabric? You're not allergic to it, are you?”

“No.”

He shrugged. Something had his partner in a mood tonight. He leaned back against the wall near the door. “Was the guy more of a jerk than usual? I'm sure he drooled—he had to have drooled if he was even remotely attracted to women—because you were the best dressed one there. That dress was made for you, must have cost a fortune.”

“I am not Cinderella.”

“Well, you were the belle of the ball, but not because of your charming disposition,” Clint said. “Come on, Tosh. You gonna tell me what's wrong?”

She opened the door, frowning at him. “I did not say anything was wrong.”

“That's my shirt.”

She shrugged. “I wanted something comfortable.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was "Clint/Natasha, she'd rather wear his shirt than any fancy dress."


End file.
